Anjo
by Penny Hale
Summary: Itachi conhece a cortesã Hinata, que muda sua vida pelo rapaz.
1. Chapter 1

Itachi caminhava pelo porto acompanhado de Sasuke Uchiha, seu irmão mais novo. Conversavam sobre as moças que encontraram na igreja. Os dois eram rapazes ricos e bem criados, eram educados e gentis, sabiam como tratar e agradar uma mulher. Sasuke era casado com uma jovem da corte, Sakura, o que deveria ser uma vergonha para Itachi. O mais novo era mais rico e mais simpático com as pessoas. Itachi gostava de ficar quieto, observando as pessoas ao seu redor. O mais velho trabalhava como tradutor e tinha alguma condição financeira, mas nada que o permitisse fazer loucuras. Sasuke era dado a extravagâncias, vivia ostentando as roupas caras, as carruagens caríssimas e as visitas constantes às cortesãs de luxo da cidade.

Itachi avistou uma bela moça observando o horizonte. O vestido pesado de veludo azul escuro deveria estar sufocando-a, já que a temperatura nos finais de tarde não eram tão baixas. Por baixo da sombrinha de renda branca, ele pôde enxergar cabelos negro-azulados e brilhantes à luz dos últimos raios do sol, que se escondia lentamente atrás da igreja. Sasuke se virou para falar com o irmão e o surprrendeu encarando algo. Seguiu seu olhar e viu para onde o Uchiha mais velho olhava.

-Bonita mulher, não acha?-Sasuke perguntou.

-Não sei, não vejo seu rosto.

-Vamos, irei apresentá-los.

Itachi acompanhou o irmão sem entender bem de onde Sasuke conhecia a moça. Quando se aproximaram o suficiente, ela se virou para recebê-los, revelando a face angelical e os olhos perolados.

-Sr. Uchiha, quanto tempo sem vê-lo!-ela disse, estendendo-lhes a mão enluvada.

-Ando muito ocupado ultimamente.-ele respondeu, beijando-lhe a mão.-Deixe-me apresentá-la ao meu irmão mais velho, Itachi.

A moça olhou para ele e lhe estendeu a mão. Itachi a beijou, tomando o cuidado de não encará-la muito.

-Um prazer conhecê-lo, sr. Itachi.-ela disse, sorrindo.-Já que os encontrei hoje por aqui, gostaria de convidá-los para um jantar em minha casa. Quando estiverem disponíveis, mandem o mensageiro me informar a data. Ficaria muito contente em ter companhia tão agradável!

Itachi achou a moça encantadora. Era delicada e gentil e o tratava como se já o conhecesse.

-Se me permitem, tenho que ir.-ela disse, fazendo uma pequena mesura e retirou-se.

Itachi esperou que ela se afastasse o suficiente para voltar-se para Sasuke.

-De onde a conhece? Qual o nome dela?

Sasuke ria do aparente nervosismo e interesse do irmão na moça.

-A moça que nos deixou agora chama-se Hinata. É uma das cortesãs mais bem pagas deste vilarejo. Não acredito que não a conhecia!

-Não, não a conhecia!

Itachi ficou um pouco surpreso ao saber o modo como a jovem ganhava a vida, mas isso não afastou o desejo que teve de conhecê-la mais a fundo. Murmurou uma desculpa qualquer para Sasuke e correu pelas ruas, procurando algum vestígio da moça chamada Hinata. Virou em uma travessa e a viu caminhando graciosamente.

-Senhorita!

A jovem se virou e lhe lançou um sorriso.

-Sr. Itachi!

-Posso acompanhá-la até sua casa?-ele perguntou. A moça o encarou, parecia buscar algo em seu olhar. Por fim, ela sorriu e ele lhe ofereceu o braço.

-Já estamos perto, mas obrigada pela gentileza.-ela disse, abaixando a cabeça.-Gostaria de entrar e tomar uma xícara de chá comigo?

-Não é necessario. Só gostaria de acompanhá-la.-Se sentiu um idiota. Ela o convidava para subir e ele recusava! Se surpreendeu ao ver que ela sorria.

-Teremos muitas oportunidades, sr. Itachi. Olhe, chegamos!-ela disse, apontando-lhe um sobrado bastante charmoso, com as paredes brancas e as grades da sacada douradas. As luzes acesas no andar superior pareciam aquecer o prédio, como as docerias que ele frequentava na França com a mão quando pequeno. Parecia uma casinha de bonecas, ele reparou.-Fico grata pela companhia. Até mais ver, sr. Itachi.

Ela lhe estendeu e ela a beijou, observando-a entrar. Esperou mais alguns minutos e ela apareceu no anda superior, acenando. Ele retribuiu o cumprimento e foi embora. Voltaria para visitar a moça e conversar calmamente, tomando o chá que ela lhe oferecera.

**Bom gente, esse foi o primeiro capítulo da minha nova fic! Me digam o que acharam nas reviews. Beijos. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi caminhava pela travessa onde Hinata morava. Trazia consigo uma lembrancinha para moça. Ela deia estar acostumada com presentes caríssimos, mas o moreno não possuía tantos bens assim. Comprara uma correntinha de prata com um pingente em forma de coração. Hinata enviara-lhe uma mensagem pedindo que o rapaz só a visitasse depois das três da tarde. Itachi deduziu que a jovem receberia algum visitante e resolveu ir depois das quatro. Quando se aproximava do sobrado da jovem, avistou-a na pequena sacada. Percebeu a presença de alguém na rua e seu semblante, antes sério, se tornou calmo e um sorriso sincero tomou conta de seus lábios. Ela lhe fez um sinal para que subisse as escadas e o aguardava ao pé da mesma.

-Sr. Itachi, achei que não viria!-ela disse, lhe estendendo as duas mãos, em um gesto amigável.-Não marcamos às três?-ela perguntou, o guiando para cima.

-Sim senhorita, mas não queria atrapalhar o seu visitante.-ele disse.

Hinata o levou até sua sala de vestir, onde uma porta aberta revelava a cama bagunçada da jovem. Itachi preferiu não desenhar as cenas que sua mente insistia em criar sobre a moça e os homens da cidade.

-Gostaria de tomar um chá?-ela perguntou, estendendo-lhe uma xícara.

-Muito obrigado, senhorita.

-Pode me chamar de Hinata.-a jovem respondeu, sorridente. Sentara em uma banqueta de madeira, deixando o sofá livre.

-Lhe trouxe um presente, senhorita Hinata.-Itachi disse, lhe estendendo o pequeno embrulho. Hinata o pegou cuidadosamente. Ela ergueu a correntinha diante dos olhos e a fitou longamente.

-Sei que é muito pouco perto do que está acostumada a ganhar, creio eu. Mas foi comprado com muito carinho!

Hinata o encarou, sem palavras. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, alguém lhe comprara algo tão simples e tão significativo em toda a sua vida. Desde pequena observava correntinhas como aquela nas joalherias, sem nunca poder comprá-las. Aquela correntinha tinha um significado muito maior para a jovem. Sorriu.

-Está enganado, sr. Itachi! Este foi o mais belo presente que ganhei em toda a minha vida!

Itacho sorriu ao ouvir a declaração da moça e sentir que era sincero o sentimento dela.

OoOoOo

Conversaram por mais algumas horas e o rapaz olhou o relógio de pulso.

-Céus, já são oito da noite!-ele disse, espantado. Precisava voltar para casa, teria uma reunião com Sasuke às oito e já estava atrasado.

-Não gostaria de ficar mais um pouco, sr. Itachi? Ainda não lhe agradeci pelo presente.

Itachi se sentiu mal pela vida que a morena à sua frente levava. Recebendo presentes caríssimos e tendo que retribuir de forma tão indigna.

-Não posso, senhorita Hinata. Meu irmão me aguarda.

-Meu mensageiro não lhe contou?-ela perguntou. Percebendo a dúvida do rapaz, explicou.-Pedi à seu irmão que desmarcasse com o senhor, pois hoje viria me visitar!-ela sorriu.-Ele irá à sua casa amanhã pela manhã!

Itachi sentiu o corpo esquentar com firmeza na voz de Hinata. Ela parecia implorar silenciosamente que ele ficasse, mas o Uchiha não poderia se conter. Seria um desrespeito tratá-la como objeto.

-Outro dia eu prometo que ficarei, senhorita Hinata.

-Mas o agradec...

-Não precisa me agradecer! Meu pagamento foi ver o sorriso da senhorita e sua aprovoção ao meu presente.-ela lhe olhava, incrédula.-Poderá me pagar de uma outra forma!

Hinata relaxou. Já estava estranhando o comportamento do rapaz. Se ele não a queria, então estava perdendo o jeito e terminaria por perder o seu ganha-pão.

-Se prometer que permitirá que eu venha visitá-la e que tenhamos conversas agradáveis como esta de hoje, considerarei sua dívida paga.-ele se aproximou e tocou-lhe a face.-Uma jovem tão delicada não merece ser tratada como um objeto qualquer, senhorita Hinata. Vale muito mais do que isso, e creio que tenha consciência.

Itachi despediu-se da moça, deixando-a pensativa e com o coração já repleto de saudades do gentil Itachi Uchiha.


	3. Chapter 3

Algumas semanas se passaram e Itachi estava ocupado trabalhando em uma tradução. Não visitava Hinata há duas semanas e recebia recados diários da jovem, perguntando-lhe quando ele iria visitá-la. Itachi respondia que estava trabalhando e quando tivesse tempo, iria vê-la. Naquela tarde o mensageiro trouxera um novo recado de Hinata. O rapaz iria retornar a resposta costumeira, mas o mensageiro apenas lhe entregou um envelope e foi embora. Itachi abriu-o e identificou o convite para o jantar que Hinata mencionara na tarde em que foram apresentados. Não seria na casa da moça, ele percebeu pelo endereço. Seria na casa de um barão que só ia à cidade para oferecer esses jantares. Sasuke sempre ia com sua esposa, mas Itachi não era da alta sociedade, então só o conhecia de nome.

OoOoOo

Hinata caminhava pelo salão da casa do barão, que lhe emprestara a casa para o jantar, cumprimentando os convidados ali presentes. A maioria eram homens, mas alguns estavam acompanhados de cortesãs. A moça caminhava entre os convidados procurando enxergar um em especial. Itachi recebera o convite, mas eles não se falavam há quase três semanas! Ela tentava disfarçar, mas sentia uma aflição subir e descer por sua barriga. O Uchiha mais velho a tratava diferente de todos os homens ali presentes, que a olhavam com olhos devoradores. Itachi a tratava como uma dama sendo cortejada, lhe comprara a correntinha, que ela nunca mais tirara do pescoço, conversava com ela! Poderia estar sendo tola, mas não conseguia evitar que uma afeição nascesse em seu coração. Queria que o rapaz ficasse todas as horas do dia próximo a ela, mas ela ilusório demais acreditar que um rapaz de família, mesmo com poucas condições, fosse sujeitar-se a viver com uma cortesã! Ela era indigna do amor de Itachi e se contentaria com a amizade dele.

OoOoOo

Itachi chegou à mansão e, mal adentrou o salão, avistou Hinata caminhando em sua direção. Recebeu-a com um sorriso discreto, oferecendo-lhe o braço.

-Sr. Itachi, fico tão feliz que tenha vindo!-ela disse. Aos olhos do moreno, ela estava magnífica. Usava um vestido de seda vinho, com as barras bordadas em renda preta. O decote quadrado apertava os seios fartos, desviando a atenção da beleza angelical da moça para aquele local. A correntinha que ele lhe comprara jazia inocente na curva dos seios da jovem.

-Porque não haveria de vir?-ele perguntou, guiando-a pelo salão. Hinata desviou o caminho, levando-o para a sala de jantar.

-Pedirei que sirvam o jantar!-ela disse, soltando-se de seu braço.-Reservei um lugar para o senhor ao meu lado!

Itachi sorriu e sentou-se no lugar que ela lhe indicara, aguardando sua volta. Logo a mesa começou e se encher de convidados. Hinata voltou logo em seguida, acompanhada de uma fileira de criados carregados de bandejas.

-Senhores e senhoras, estejam bem servidos!-ela disse, sentando-se ao lado de Itachi.

OoOoOo

Todos na sala conversavam animadamente e alguns convidados já haviam ido embora. Itachi se sentia um pouco deslocado naquele lugar, principalmente ao lado de Hinata, que conversava e agia como se tivesse crescido naquele mundo.

-Os quadros do barão são perfeitos, não, Hinata?-um homem perguntou. Itachi sentiu algo dentro de si remexer e observou os quadros. Eram pinturas de Vênus nua.-Creio que ficariam melhores em uma escultura viva! Porque não interpreta as pinturas para nós, Hinata?

Itachi virou o pescoço tão rápido que estalou. Esperava que Hinata recusasse o pedido do homem, mas com um gesto delicado, ela se livrou do vestido e das roupas de baixo, ficando completamente nua. Subiu sobre a mesa e começou a fazer cada uma das poses dos quadros, arrancando palmas do homens ali presentes. Itachi levantou-se, irritado até o último fio de cabelo, indo até o jardim da casa. Hinata agia como se não se importasse de agir como objeto sexual, mas Itachi odiava vê-la naquelas condições. Ouviu um farfalhar atrás de si e se virou, cruzando o olhar com as pérolas de Hinata, já vestida.

-Porque deixou a sala, sr. Itachi?-ela perguntou, um pouco encabulada.

-Achei que já tinha conhecimento de minha opinião sobre esse comportamento, senhorita!-ele disse, lhe dando as costas.-Não gosto dos olhares que esses homens lhe dirigem, nem da forma íntima como a tratam. Já disse que a senhorita não é um objeto!

Hinata encolheu-se devido à rudeza com que Itachi falou. Não queria perdê-lo por bobagens.

-Então, o que deseja que eu faça?-ela disse, erguendo o olhar para ele, que se virou em sua direção.-O que deseja que eu faça para mudar meu comportamento, sr. Itachi. Basta uma palavra do senhor!

Itachi a olhava, os braços cruzados na frente do peito. Não poderia ter acontecido nem em seus sonhos mais secretos! Aquela mulher entregava o rumo de sua vida, a partir daquele momento, em suas mãos. O Uchiha se aproximou e tocou seu rosto.

-Eu desejo que você abandone essa vida! Se for de sua vontade eu a levo para minha casa. Mas não a quero sendo usada das piores formas!

Hinata sorriu e beijou-lhe a mão.

-Vá me visitar amanhã, por favor!-ela pediu.-Eu prometo que deixarei de fazer o que o desagrada, senhor Itachi.

-A partir de agora, pode me chamar apenas de Itachi, senhorita Hinata.-ele beijou-lhe a mão e a testa, em seguida.-Amanhã irei visitá-la, prometo.

Itachi deixou Hinata nos jardins com o coração disparado e o vazio da solidão à sua volta.


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi foi visitá-la no dia seguinte e no outro também. Conversavam sobre suas vidas, tomando chá. Ela nunca mais fora vista acompanhada dos barões, que iam à sua casa todas as noites. Diziam pela cidade que ela servia a um só homem e todos tentavam imaginar quem seria o felizardo.

Caminhava pela rua onde a cortesã morava, quando avistou Kakashi, um amigo de seu irmão, saindo da casa de Hinata, contente demais para o gosto do Uchiha mais velho. Itachi esperou que o homem sumisse na esquina mais adiante e subiu as escadas como um furacão. Encontrou Hinata de combinação, com os cabelos soltos e um pouco bagunçados e a cama desarrumada. Itachi a encarou e ela percebeu a fúria que emanava de todos os poros do moreno.

-O que eu lhe pedi, Hinata?-ele disse, disfarçando, sem sucesso, a mágoa na voz.

-A que está se referindo, Itachi?-ela perguntou, sentando-se na penteadeira e escovando os longos cabelos, encarando-o pelo espelho.

-Eu lhe peço que abandone esta vida e o que a senhorita faz?-ele disse, rancoroso.-Vi Kakashi saindo daqui com ar de contentamento.

Hinata olhou-o incrédula, mas Itachi lhe deu as costas. Ela se preparava para dizer boas verdades quando percebeu que ele tremia, o rosto escondido nas mãos, se sentando no sofá. Um lágrima caiu na calça cinza e ela sentiu o coração apertar. Aproximou-se dele e puxou delicadamente uma de suas mãos da frente do rosto. Sentou-se em seu joelho e o abraçou, um pouco receosa do que ele faria. Itachi nunca permitia que ela se aproximasse. Mas ela relaxou quando ele a envolveu em um abraço e afagou os cabelos negro-azulados.

-Porque choras, Itachi?-ela perguntou, em meio ao êxtase de estar tão próxima e tão segura nos braços daquele que amava.

-Choro pela senhorita.-ele disse.-Choro porque a amo, mas não tenho nada para lhe oferecer!

Hinata sentiu o coração parar de bater e voltar aceleradíssimo, como se tentasse recuperar todas as batidas perdidas de uma só vez. Segurou o rosto com belos traços de Itachi e sorriu.

-Não precisa chorar por mim, Itachi. Acaso já não sabe que meu coração lhe pertence?-ela disse lhe depositando um beijo na ponta do nariz.-Kakashi esteve aqui para me pagar uma dívida, mas em dinheiro. Emprestei-llhe uma pequena quantia num momento de necessidade.-ela desviou o beijo para a bochecha.-E como não tem nada para me oferecer?Amando-o como amo, não preciso de luxos. O mais importante acabou de entregar-me.

Itachi fechou os olhos, aproveitando cada toque da jovem. Como ela era doce! Não era de surpreender que tantos homens gastassem rios de dinheiro com aquela bela criatura. Mas quando ela lhe tocou os lábios com os seus, ele esqueceu-se da vida. Parecia que tudo no mundo apenas fazia sentido quando estavam unidos daquele jeito. O Uhiha aprofundou os beijos, descobrindo novas sensações com o encontro das línguas, suas mãos enterradas na cascata macia e perfumada que era os cabelos de Hinata e sentí-la tremer a cada toque dele. Separou-se da jovem com um pouco de dificuldade, mas devia respeitá-la. Ela o olhou e levantou-se. Trancou portas e janelas e acendeu um pequeno abajur em seu quarto. Voltou e lhe estendeu as mãos.

-Venha! Vou lhe contar como comecei a vida que tanto rejeita.

Itachi lhe deu as mãos e a acompanhou até o quarto.

OoOoOo

Ela estava aconchegada entre suas pernas, as mãos grandes do moreno repousavam sobre sua barriga. Ela sentia-se protegiada ao lado dele, como se nada no mundo fosse lhe fazer mal enquanto estivesse em seus braços.

-Eu morava em Konoha, uma pequena cidadezinha no Japão, com meus pais e minha irmã mais nova, Hanabi. Uma grande peste assolou a cidade e toda a minha família caiu doente. Milagrosamente, fui a única que permaneci de pé. Tínhamos dinheiro, mas os médicos e os remédios eram muito caros. Logo tivemos que vender nossa casa e alguns móveis caros para que eu não ficasse orfã. Mesmo assim o dinheiro acabou e meus pais pioraram. Minha irmã foi mandada para um convento, onde foi medicada e tratada por médicos caridosos. Mas eu tive que trabalhar para manter meus pais. Comecei a ajudar um jovem senhora que tinha dois filhos pequenos, quando eu tinha quinze anos. Ela gostava muito de mim, mas nunca permitia que eu ficasse sozinha com seu marido. Após dois meses, eu recebi o pagamento em uma quantidade muito grande de remédios. Agradeci aos meus patrões e finalmente, meus pais começaram a dar sinais de melhora. Mas um dia, o marido da jovem senhora procurou-me. Disse que eu não retribuí completamente o favor que ele me fizera e aconteceu. Ele me desonrou e, quando meu pai tomou conhecimento, mesmo sabendo que eu não entendia muito bem o que ocorrera, me expulsou de casa. O senhor deve compreender, eu vivia no interior, não tinha acesso à informação! Quando cheguei à esta cidade, fiquei sabendo que envergonhara minha família.

-E como veio parar aqui, Hinata?-Itachi perguntou, depositando um beijo carinhoso em sua cabeça. Ela sorriu.

-Vim como clandestina em um navio e comecei a trabalhar nas ruas primeiro. Até o dia em que uma senhora me ofereceu esta casa.-ela ficou pensativa.-Itachi, amanhã pode me acompanhar até um lugar?

-Claro!-ele respondeu. Olhou para o relógio. Já passava das onze, mas o rapaz não tinha amenor intenção de ir embora!

-Pode passar a noite aqui comigo, Itachi?-Hinata pareceu ler seus pensamentos.-Me sinto mais segura quando está por perto!

Itachi descalçou os sapatos e retirou o terno, ficando com o colete e de meias. Deitou-se na cama e aconchegou Hinata em seus braços. Adormeceram abraçados e com sorrisos nos rostos.


	5. Chapter 5

Na manhã seguinte, os dois alugaram uma carruagem para irem a uma parte mais afastada da cidade. Chegaram a uma ruazinha calma, com poucas casas e crianças brincando e correndo pela rua estreita. Itachi reparou que Hinata passara a usar roupas mais leves e de tons mais claros.

-Hinata, está mudando o seu guarda-roupas?-ele perguntou.

-Estou. O senhor comentou comigo uma vez que gostava de roupas claras, que esses tons o lembravam de sua mãe.-ela abaixou a cabeça, torcendo as luvas de renda branca nas mãos.-Desculpe-me se o ofendi.

-Não me ofendeu!-ele disse, erguendo o rosto da morena.-Fico feliz que meu gosto seja importante para a senhorita.

Hinata sorriu e ele estendeu-lhe o braço. Caminharam até uma casinha delicada e com jardim florido quase no final da rua. Hinata bateu palmas e um senhor apareceu. Convidou-os a entrar e lhes serviu chá de morango.

OoOoOo

Quando retornaram para a casa de Hinata, já era fim de tarde. Itachi ainda estava confuso sobre a decisão da jovem e resolveu ficar até o jantar para saber o que a levara àquela decisão.

-Porque quis trocar sua casa com aquele senhor, Hinata?-perguntou.

-Quero me livrar de tudo o que me recorde a vida que levava, Itachi.-ela caminhou até ele e o abraçou.-Não sei se lhe contei, mas minha irmã virá do convento para morar conosco!-ela sorriu.

-Morar conosco?-Itachi perguntou, sem entender.

-Sim! O senhor irá morar comigo fora da cidade.-ela o olhou, os olhos prateados brilhantes.-Não o informei?

Itachi deveria negar, pois já tinha casa e emprego, mas olhando para aqueles olhos de lua cheia e o sorriso contagiante de Hinata, maneou a cabeça em um sim. Ela enterrou a cabeça em seu peito e o apertou.

-Nunca foi tão feliz em toda minha vida, Itachi! Obrigada!

Itachi encostou os lábios na cabeça de Hinata, aspirando o perfume dos cabelos dela.

-Obrigado por me fazer feliz também, Hinata!

OoOoOo

Hanabi, a irmã mais nova de Hinata, chegara duas semanas após a troca das casas. Itachi vendeu sua casa a um comerciante, que procurava um depósito, e ajudou Hinata com a mudança. Quando Hanabi chegou, a nova casa estava limpa, decorada e com cara de lar.

A pequena se esforçava para agradar Itachi. Costurava botões novos nas roupas em que faltavam, fazia bolos e doces para o moreno, desenhava os três como uma família.

-Você é o papai, Hinata é a mamãe e eu sou a filhinha!-ela dissera uma noite, enquanto observavam Hinata preparar o jantar.

Itachi agora levava trabalho para casa, pois não queria ficar muito tempo longe. Hanabi estava na escola durante a manhã e à tarde ia para a igreja ajudar o padre com as crianças carentes. Hinat ficava em casa, bordando, cozinhando e cantarolando pelos cômodos. Viviam como uma família feliz em todos os aspectos. Itachi ficaria mais completo se tivesse um filho, mas para isso teria que dormir com Hinata e o rapaz achava errado, já que não eram casados. Sasuke os visitara umas três vezes e Itachi lhe contara suas aflições. O irmão o aconselhou a esquecer as formalidades e ser feliz. Já largara tudo por aquela mulher, porque não continuar com o que começara e completar sua felicidade? Hinata, por sua vez, notava a aflição do Uchiha mais velho. Resolveu então conversar com ele e descobrir o que o incomodava tanto.

-Itachi, o que tens?-ela perguntou, em uma manhã chuvosa.-Andas tão aflito, estou ficando preocupada. Tem algo a ver com dinheiro?

-Não, não, é uma bobagem.-ele a olhou. Os olhos perolados pediam silenciosamente que ele se abrisse. Ele suspirou.-Sinto como se não estivesse completo, entende? Eu queria um filho. Sei que Hanabi é como uma fillha para mim, mas não é nossa filha!

Hinata afagou os cabelos negros e compridos de Itachi e sentou-se em seus joelhos. Beijou-lhe os olhos e a bochecha.

-E porque acha que não podemos ter um filho juntos?-ela perguntou.

-Porque seria errado, as pessoas poderiam julgá-la. Ficaria mal vista. Não quero que isso aconteça!-ele disse, tocando-lhe a face.

-Mas eu não me importo! Vivemos como um casal e todos sabem que Hanabi é minha irmã.-ela segurou-lhe as mãos.-Mais cedo ou mais tarde irão achar estranho não termos filhos.-Beijou-lhe os lábios.- Quando achar que está pronto, estou aqui.

A morena deixou-o perdido em seus pensamentos e voltou a preparar o almoço.


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata andava pela casa preocupada. Hanabi dormiria na casa de uma amiguinha da escola que morava com a mãe e Itachi ainda não havia voltado para casa. Ela sentou-se no sofá simples da casa e descansou as mãos nos joelhos, balançando as pernas, inquieta. O moreno jamais se atrasara daquela forma e ela sentia que algo havia acontecido. Escutou a porta sendo aberta e levantou-se em um pulo, correndo até a porta. Suspirou aliviada quando Itachi cruzou o portal e a encarou.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?-ele perguntou. Estava com uma expressão estranha, ela reparou.

-Pensei que algo tivesse acontecido! Fiquei tão preocupada!-ela respondeu, indo até ele e o abraçando pela cintura, a cabeça enterrada em seu peito.

Itachi a abraçou de volta com um braço. Afastou a jovem de si lentamente e lhe lançou o melhor dos sorrisos.

-Trouxe um presente para você!-ele disse, estendendo-lhe um embrulho colorido e amarrado com um laço rosa. Ela olhou o embrulho com os olhos brilhantes.-Abra, por favor!

Hinata segurou o presente com delicadeza e caminhou até a sala, sentando-se no sofá. Colocou o embrulho no colo e abriu-o. Diante de seus olhos, ela via um véu de seda com rendas, para usar quando fosse à igreja. Hinata não ia à igreja há tanto tempo! Sentiu os olhos coçarem e uma lágrima caiu involuntariamente pelo seu rosto.

-Não gostou?-Itachi perguntou ao ver a lágrima que caiu. Ela sorriu para ele.

-É claro que gostei! Nunca recebei um presente tão lindo, nem mesmo a correntinha que me deu!-ela o olhou.-Desde o dia em que saí de minha casa não vou à igreja.

Itacho sorriu para ela e estendeu-lhe a mão.

-Venha, vamos jantar. Quero que me conte cada detalhe do seu dia.

OoOoOo

Itachi observava a morena lavar a louça do jantar. Ele tentava evitar, mas a cada dia naquela casa, amava e desejava aquela doce criatura com cada centímetro de seu ser.

-Quer ajuda, Hinata?-ele perguntou, levantando-se.

-Já terminei, Itachi. Vou deix...-ela interrompeu a frase quando sentiu o moreno abraçar-lhe por trás, o perfume dele invandindo-lhe as narinas. Arrepiou-se dos pés a cabeça ao sentir o toque de Itachi.

-Estou pronto, Hinata.-ele sussurrou em sua orelha. Sentiu a moça estremecer e sorriu de lado. Sasuke lhe roubara esse gesto com maestria.

Hinata se virou e o beijou, aproveitando cada segundo, sentindo o gosto do beijo do moreno, as línguas se tocando preguiçosamente. Deslizou as mãos para a nuca do rapaz, que desfez a distância entre os corpos e aumentou o ritmo do beijo. Hinata entrelaçou as pernas na cintura de Itachi, que interrompeu o beijo.

-Vamos fazer isso da forma correta!-ele disse.-Desça.

Hinata ficou de pé novamente e Itachi a pegou no colo. Ela deu uma pequena risada e o moreno caminhou até o quarto com Hinata em seus braços.

OoOoOo

Três semanas depois, Itachi estava preocupado. Hinata vinha vomitando e desmaiando pela casa. Quando sugeria que ela fosse ao médico, ela inventava uma desculpa, alegando mal-estar. Ele passou a ignorar as vontades da jovem quando uma vizinha fora lhe chamar, avisando que Hinata desmaiara na rua e quase fora atropelada pela carroça do verdureiro.

O moreno aguardava na sala. O médico examinava Hinata no quarto há vinte minutos. O médico apareceu na sala após alguns minutos e Itachi se levantou. Acertaram a consulta e o moreno perguntou pelos remédios que devria comprar.

-Sua esposa não precisa de remédios, senhor Uchiha. Ela só precisa repousar.-disse o doutor.

-Está bem, doutor.-disse Itachi. Sentiu o ego inflar um pouquinho ao ouvir o médico chamar Hinata de "sua esposa". -Eu o acompanho até a porta.-Itachi acompanhou o médico até a saída-Passar bem, doutor.

Itachi fechou a porta e foi até o quarto. Hinata estava deitada na cama, de olhos fechados.

-Hinata?-ela abriu os olhos.-O que o médico diagnosticou?-disse ele, sentando-se na borda da cama.

Hinata o encarou longamente. Tinha medo que Itachi a abandonasse ao descobrir, mas não haveria volta. Se não contasse, ela descobriria da mesma forma.

-Estou grávida, Itachi!


	7. Chapter 7

Itachi passara os últimos oito meses paparicando Hinata. Comprou todo o enxoval do filho, ou filha, eles ainda não sabiam, as ele já amava a criança com todas as suas forças. Sasuke visitava o casal de vez em quando, sempre com lembrancinhas para o novo membro da família. Sabia que o irmão não cabia em si de contentamento e isso o deixava muito feliz. Itachi merecia um pouco de felicidade e Hinata certamente era a única que o fazia sorrir daquela forma. Hanabi contara para a escola toda que teria um irmão. Chegava da igreja mais cedo todos os dias e ajudava a irmã a bordar, cantarolando para a barriga proeminete da irmã para que o bebê escutasse.

Hinata passava os dias deitada. Sua aparência ficava pior com o tempo. Olheiras profundas marcavam o olhar distante e cansado, que lhe davam uma apaência fantasmagórica devido à palidez extrema. A respiração ficava ruidosa e o cansaço tomava conta de si ao menor esforço. O médico fazia visitas regulares para saber o estado dela e da criança e passara alguns remédios para a moça.

OoOoOo

Itachi chegou em casa no começo da noite de quinta-feira, trazendo um broche de pérolas e ouro branco para Hinata. Percebeu que algo estava errado quando encontrou-a recostada à pia da cozinha, respirando com dificuldade e com os olhos fechados. Itachi correu até ela e a abraçou.

-Vou chamar o médico. Fique deitada para não fazer esforço, está muito fraca!-ele disse, levando-a com cuidado até a sala, onde o ar circulava com maior liberdade e ela poderia recostar o corpo. Ajeitou algumas almofadas sob ela e fechou-lhe os olhos.-Volto rápido, não se movimente.

Itachi parou a primeira carruagem que viu passando na estrada e foi até o médico, o desespero se infiltrando por suas veias como veneno.

OoOoOo

Chegou em casa com o médico e encontrou Hanbi ajoelhada ao lado da irmã, que arfava e parecia estar com dor.

-Papai Itachi, que bom que chegou! Hinata está tendo o bebê! Ajude-a, por favor!-ela implorava, olhando do rapaz para o médico, as lágrimas correndo silenciosamente por suas bochechas.

-Calma, Hanabi.-disse Itachi, observando o médico ir até a morena e começar a preparar o parto enquanto murmurava algo para ela.-Sua irmã esá em boas mãos.

Os dois aguardavam o fim do parto na cozinha, escutando os gritos roucos de Hinata, que não tinha forças nem para respirar. A cada grito ou inspiração mais profunda, uma crise de tosse a possuía. Itachi queria poder estar ali com ela, mas não poderia deixar Hanabi sozinha, com medo. A pequena rezava fervorosamente, sentada à mesa, implorando que sua irmã ficasse bem e a criança nascesse bem. Aproveitando a distração de Hanabi, ele foi até a sala com o coração apertado.

Hinata estava sentada no sofá, as pernas apoiadas em uma pequena mesa de madeira, a bacia de água quente e as toalhas estavam ao lado dela. Na mão direita, um lenço que ele lhe dera estava completamente sujo de sangue e Hinata estava de olhos fechados. Ignorando o fato de que, ao sentar no sofá, seu terno ficaria manchado para sempre, ele segurou sua mão e apertou levemente. A jovem abriu os olhos e suas pérolas faíscaram.

-Estou aqui com você, Hinata. Só mais um pouco de força! Eu estou aqui para te dar forças!-ele disse, beijando-lhe os lábios e encostando sua testa na dela.

A moça respirou fundo e ele tocou sua barriga de nove meses.

-Vamos lá, meu filho, ajude sua mãe!-ele disse, lágrimas brotando de seus olhos, o medo de perdê-la dominando-o por inteiro.

Hinata suspirou e fez mais um pouco de força.

-Vamos, senhorita, a cabeça do bebê está vindo!-disse o médico.

Ela forçou mais um pouco e não conseguiu mais fazer esforço. O médico conseguiu sgurar o bebê pelos ombros que ainda iriam sair e puxou-o com cuidado. Hinata buscou ar e Itachi encostou a cabeça da morena em seu ombro, abanando o seu rosto.

-Como vai se chamar o bebê, senhor Uchiha? É um menino.-disse o médico.

-N-n-ne-j-ji.-Hinata disse, com esforço.-O bebê... Neji.

-O nosso filho se chamará Neji!-Itachi disse, sentindo a moça sucumbir ao cansaço.

OoOoOo

O moreno contratou uma ama de leite para Neji e passava os dias e as noites ao lado de Hinata. escobrira que ela estava com tuberculose e que a doença estava em um estado avançado. Colocava um copo com água para que ela tomasse quando a moça abriu os olhos.

-Itachi?-ela chamou, a voz fraca, porém clara.-Sente-se aqui um pouco.

O Uchiha foi até a cama e lhe entregou o copo de água. Ajudou-a e beber e depositou o copo sobre a cômoda.

-Está se sentindo melhor hoje, querida?-ele perguntou, afagando o rosto da jovem.-Está até mais corada!

Hinata tentou sorrir e segurou-lhe a mão.

-Itachi, prometa que, se algo me acontecer, cuidará de Hanabi e de Neji!

O moreno a olhou surpreso e sorriu.

-Claro que cuidarei dos dois, Hinata, são nossos filhos!-ele respondeu.

-E prometa que tentará ser feliz com outra mulher, caso se apaixone.-ela disse, fechando os olhos e dando um profundo suspiro. Abriu-os novamente. Itachi a olhava.

-Isso não posso prometer!-ele disse.-Não me peça para amar outra ou ser feliz com outra mulher. Nenhuma delas será a minha Hinata! Nenhuma outra terá e mesma expressão, o mesmo olhar... Sabes que é o anjo que me salvou da tristeza, não sabes?-Ele sorriu tristemente.

-Tu é que me salvastes, Itachi. É o único anjo que vejo aqui! Se estou feliz, sentindo que sou amada e que cada pedaço de mim está completo, é por tua causa.-ela passou as mãos delicadas pelo longo cabelo negro do rapaz.-Amo-te.

-Amo-te mil vezes mais!-ele disse, inclinando-se a unindo os lábios delicadamente. Separou-se dela e a olhou. Parecia cansada.

-Itachi, pode pegar o véu que me destes e entregar-me, por favor?-ela pediu. Itachi baixou uma caixa vermelha do guarda-roupas e retirou o véu, guardando a caixa em seguida.

-Aui está, Hinata!-ele estendeu-lhe o véu, sentando-se na cama.

Mas a jovem não abriu os olhos para pegá-lo. Não esboçou nenhum sorriso com o gesto do moreno. Não viu a expressão de Itachi mudar e ele procurar por um sinal de seu coração ainda batia. Não viu as lágrimas que ele derramou ao se deitar sobre seu colo, implorando que ela voltasse. Não viu ele cobrindo seus cabelos negro-azulados com o véu, para que seu anjo fosse bem recebida onde quer que estivesse indo.

OoOoOo

_Três anos depois..._

-Papai, papai, olha o meu desenho!-disse Neji, estendo um papal com traços coloridos.

-E quem são as pessoas do desenho, Neji?-perguntou Itachi, colocando o filho sentado em seus joelhos. Hanabi entrou na sala e sentou-se no sofá, espiando o desenho de Neji.

-Esse é o senhor, -ele indicou um rabisco com giz de cera preto.-essa é Hanabi,-ele indicou um rabisco verde.-esse sou eu,-um rabisco marrom.-e essa é a mamãe!-ele disse, tocando o rabisco azul com os pequenos dedinhos.

Hanabi e Itachi trocaram olhares e sorriram um para o outro. A garota levantou-se, tentando esconder as lágrimas que caíam.

-Onde a mamãe está agora, papai?-Neji perguntou. Itachi o levou no colo até a janela e olharam para o céu noturno. Apontou paa uma estrela que brilhava bem acima de suas cabeças.

-Ali, naquela estrela.-ele disse, olhando para o filho.-A mamãe mora naquela estrela, como eu lhe contei, lembra-se?-Neji fez que sim com a cabeça.

O pequeno possuía os olhos prateados e o jeito doce da mãe, mas as expressões era idênticas às do pai. O pequeno observou o céu pormais um tempo e quis descer do colo do pai. Antes de sumir em seu quarto, ele se virou.

-A mamãe virou um anjo, não foi, papai?-Itachi olhou o filho, enxergando Hinata em cada gesto do pequeno.

-Sim, Neji. Mamãe virou um anjo e sempre cuida de nós.

Neji sorriu e correu para o quarto, o desenho firme em suas mãozinhas. Itachi caminhou até o quarto e abriu o guarda-roupas. O paletó manchado de sangue estava guardado em uma caixa, junto com uma foto que ele encontrara quando haviam acabado de se mudar. O moreno tocou a foto. Hinata o olhava com suas pérolas, sorrindo, agarrada em seu braço. Ele a olhava bobamente, como se estivesse mergulhado em seus olhos. Uma lágrima caiu em seu colo.

-Um anjo. Meu anjo!

E se deixou adormecer na cama onde ela deitou pela última vez.

**Chegou ao fim! Essa fic foi inspirada no livro "Lucióla", do José de Alencar, mas nao sei se ficou muito inspirado, porque, bem..., eu perdi o livro aqui no meu quarto. =) E o fim pode ter sido diferente do esperado, mas é que hoje eu tive um dia forte e o final que saiu espontaneamente foi esse. **

**Me digam o que acharam! Beijos. ;)**


End file.
